


Waiting for the Ball to Drop

by FindHappinessInMisery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Liam doesn't, M/M, New Years, Niall likes to party, Sweet, obviously, slight angst, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindHappinessInMisery/pseuds/FindHappinessInMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam walked straight to his bedroom and closed the door softly. Only then did he let the tears flow. That was it. It was ruined. Their flat, their friendship, a chance at a relationship, everything.</p>
<p>Liam couldn’t be more heartbroken.</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam and Niall are supposed to spend New Years together, but Niall ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Ball to Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for "hello" hahaha you used that as your guest username so there you go! I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> JUST TO BE SAFE: THIS IS FICTIONAL.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Niall, you gotta help me a little bit,” Liam told Niall as he tried hoisting the drunk lad over the threshold of their flat.

“But Li, my wings won’t work. How am I supposed to fly,” Niall retorted, quite seriously.

“What are you even saying, ya idiot?”

“Heyyyy, that’s not nice. You love me, Li.” 

That Liam did. They had been best friends since their first day of university when they met in the lunch line. The lads bonded over the fact that they each got a shit ton of food; Liam needed the calories to bulk up and Niall simply liked eating.

That was 3 years ago and they’ve been inseparable ever since. They chose to move into their little, two bedroom flat about 6 months ago, and things were going good. Except for one thing.

About a month ago, Niall had got into a partying streak. Don’t get Liam wrong, he knew Niall was a partier, but this was a little ridiculous. Niall would be out every night. And guess who was always there to pick up the pieces from those nights? Liam. 

Liam wanted to make sure Niall got home safely. He told Niall to always call him from wherever he was, and Liam would come pick him up no matter what. He couldn’t stand the thought of Niall getting hurt or into trouble while walking back to their home. Liam also wanted to prevent Niall from taking anybody back to the flat or going home with anybody else, but himself.

That’s the thing. Liam is in love with Niall. But like all good relationship stories go, the cliche reasoning of “what happens if we break up and lose our friendship too” is what’s stopping Liam from telling Niall. He knows Niall’s gay. That’s not the issue. Liam doesn’t want to lose his best friend to his own dopey feelings that probably aren’t even reciprocated.

So for now, Liam’s stuck tucking a passed out Niall into bed. 

“Goodnight Ni,” Liam whispers as he sets a glass of water and two pain pills by the bed stand for when he eventually wakes up.

\------

When Niall comes walking out of his room with a massive hangover, he thanks whatever God presented him with Liam because not only had Liam left him pain killers, he was also making a big breakfast.

“You have class in like 45 minutes, Ni.”

“I know, I know.” he responded like a 13 year old talking to his mum. “Thank you for last night. You always know what I need.”

“I’ve gotten pretty good at your routine.” Liam said with a smirk. “But I wanted to ask you… We’re still on for tonight, right? Since it’s New Years and everything. I mean, I know we’re not actually going out, but I thought it’d be nice to bring in a new year together since we don’t spend much time around each other anymore. Hungover breakfast every morning doesn’t count.” he said with a sheepish smile.

Niall laughed at that, but was overcome with a wave of guilt because he knew he had been neglecting his best friend. “Of course, Li! We can order whatever kind of take out you want, and we’ll open a few beers. Because it’s a tradition, we’ll watch the New Years bash, sing along with all the pop songs, even though some of them are shit, and countdown til the ball drops. It’ll be ace, mate. I promise.”

With that, he went around to the stove and jumped on Liam’s back, hugging him tightly. Liam grabbed his legs and hooked Niall’s ankles around his waist so he wouldn’t fall while he maneuvered around the kitchen. The rest of the 45 minutes were spent giving Niall a piggy back ride throughout the kitchen and digging in to Liam’s delicious breakfast.

\-----

Liam was genuinely excited. This would be the first time in a long time that he would actually have Niall to himself for a night. This morning had been perfect. He loved when Niall got all affectionate and would stay wrapped around him. God, was he completely gone for the kid or what?

That excitement completely vanished, though, when Niall came home from his classes asking how mad Liam would be if he would go to Aiden’s party instead.

“Whatever, Niall. Do what you want.” Liam said, anger bubbling inside of him. He got up from the couch where they had been sitting and started to make his way to his bedroom.

“Why do you have to be all pissy like that Liam? It’s just a party.” Niall yelled, becoming increasingly agitated.

Liam was fuming. “You know that’s not my scene. And excuse me for wanting to spend some time with my best friend! Oh wait. Can I even be considered your best friend anymore? We haven’t really talked in months, Niall. And yet I’m still there every fucking night to make sure you’re okay.” Liam turned once again to go to his room.

“I’ve never asked for you to do that. You don’t have to make sure I’m safe or watch over me all the time. I can take care of myself. Quit being so protective. You aren’t my boyfriend, for Christ’s sake.” Niall shouted.

Liam whirled around at that with moisture blurring his vision. “You don’t think I’m reminded of that fact every goddamn day!?” 

Niall’s breath hitched at the tone of Liam’s voice. It was filled with so much hurt and anger.

“You don’t think I notice the distance that’s come between us? You don’t think I know that I can’t have you and that you don’t want me?” All the anger had seeped out of Liam. His voice was a mere whisper by this point, filled with sadness and regret.

“We shouldn’t have ever moved here because if we hadn’t, I would, at the very least, still have my best friend.” This time Liam turned around for good and said over his shoulder, “Have a nice night Niall. Happy New Year.”

Liam walked straight to his bedroom and closed the door softly. Only then did he let the tears flow. That was it. It was ruined. Their flat, their friendship, a chance at a relationship, everything.

Liam couldn’t be more heartbroken.

\-----

Around nine, Liam finally came out of his room. Niall was gone apparently because there was no sign of him in the entire flat.

Liam went to turn on the tv to the New Year’s bash and sat down in the corner of the couch. He picked up his phone to order some Chinese. He even ordered Niall’s usual for him, if he ever decided to come home that is.

While waiting for the Chinese food to get here, Liam tried to bury himself as deep as he could under all the blankets and cushions of the couch, attempting to make himself as small as he felt on the inside.

\-----

Niall had arrived at Aiden’s around ten, after he had been wandering the streets trying to forget about what Liam had said. He felt like shit. He was a terrible best friend and a fool not to notice Liam’s feelings or acknowledge his own for that matter.

Figuring he might as well do something productive, he went to Aiden’s with the hope that the party would take his mind off of Liam. 

By now, it was about 11:30, and no progress has been made with this whole “forget Liam” concept. If anything, he was reminded more of Liam because of all the happy couples around him. Everyone was drinking, talking, having a blast with their dates and boyfriends or girlfriends. 

‘God,’ Niall thinks to himself. ‘I fucked up.’

It’s that thought that makes Niall put down his beer, grab his coat, and race out the door. There’s no time to wait for a bus or take the subway so Niall just books it down the city streets. 

‘I hope I’m not too late.’

\-----

Liam had finished his Chinese food and was in his original spot cuddled up on the couch. 11:50 the clock read. So much for bringing in the new year together. Liam just stared blankly at the television and tried not to cry again. He figured he might as well fall asleep before Niall came stumbling home. But he knew if Niall would call and ask to be picked up Liam would do it in a heartbeat.

His attempted sleep was interrupted when Niall burst through the door. 

“Liam!” He wheezed through panted breaths.

When Niall made his way to the living room his eyes immediately fell on Liam. His heart lurched knowing Liam spent most of the night alone. His eyes were red and puffy. Niall could tell he had been crying.

Niall went over to Liam, who hadn’t moved from the couch, and knelt in front of him. 

“Li… I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. I don’t know what I can say to make any of this better. I shouldn’t have gone to the party. I wasn’t having any fun, and you were all I could think about.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your night,” Liam whispered sadly.

“No, Liam, no. You didn’t do anything wrong it was all me, and I know that. That’s why I should be apologizing, not you.” He grabbed Liam’s hands from under the blanket and squeezed. “I know I haven’t been here, and I’ve been a shit best friend. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship or any chances I have at being with you because I do, Liam. I do want to be with you. So much. And I’m so sorry it has taken me this long to say something. I don’t want you to regret moving into this flat with me. I didn’t mean it when I said I could take care of myself because I clearly can’t. I need you. I love how you take care of me and treat me like I’m something precious. I appreciate everything you do for me, and I want to do those exact same things for you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Liam had let a few tears fall during Niall’s monologue, but they were happy tears; tears of relief. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner. I didn’t want to lose you just because you didn’t share the same feelings about me.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that anymore,” Niall said with a smile.

In the background they could hear all of Times Square counting down.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

“Happy New Year, Liam.”

“Happy New Year, Ni.” 

They both smiled at each other, and Niall put his arms around Liam’s waist, drawing him closer to the edge of the couch. He slowly leaned into Liam.

Three.

Two.

One.

Niall attached their lips in a sweet kiss. It was gently, but he did it with so much passion, and Liam gave all that passion right back. Niall pried Liam’s lips open with his own, and they explored each others mouths in a blissed out state. 

For the second time that day, Niall thanked whatever God presented him with Liam because this was perfect. He felt complete as they continued kissing lazily.

One last thing was bothering him though.

“Do I smell Chinese food?”

“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you,” Liam teased playfully.

“Oops. Sorry,” Niall smiled as Liam laughed into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Niall's passion for food is great. So great.
> 
> I hope you thought this was cute because it truly was.
> 
> If you have a request for a prompt you can either: comment it here, or go to my other work titled, I WANT PROMPT IDEAS and comment there (I would prefer the latter since it's easier to stay organized)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> ~Kimmy~


End file.
